Wendy Darling becomes captain hook juniors new bride
by kidman815
Summary: Captain hook's son kidnaps the darling family. And the lost boys marries Wendy and takes 3 of the boys as his sons.


Wendy Darling becomes captain hook junior ne bride.

( Notes I do not own anything except the new character James Hook junior. Please be advised. This story contains sexual content.)

Chapter one

It has been a crazy 3 months. For James Hook junior. At 23 he has taken over the jolly Roger for his father, who was fed to a crocodile by Peter pan. And now he is set for his revenge. It is midnight in London, England. Were the darling family asleep in their beds hook. And his crew. Break in to the house. And capture the family. All remain asleep except Mr. Darling take Mrs. darling children to the ship me and mrn ling need to have a private conversation James said once the crew had left the room. James began to speak. Nice to finally meet you march. May I call you George like I care. You see your tour has become a friend with my mortal enemy. He loves her. Said it him, I am going to marry your daughter. Now you can obtain this marriage. And I may let you your wife and sons go or you say no I marry your daughter anyway. And you and the rest of your family walk the plank. So what is your decision hook asked you may marry my daughter, George said good no march to the ship. Once on the ship. Hook orders to crew to throw the darlings in the brig. Captain what is the full plan asked Smee the first mate I'm glad you asked. Once we get back to never land. We are going to capture pan the rest of the boys. I have these 2 potions from the black ferry. This one will not allow Peter to fly and this one white, the drinkers and memories, except of what I tell them. I am going to make Wendy, my wife. And Peter Michael and John my sons the boys, Mr. And Mrs. darling will walk the plank. As the entertainment. And then you will become captain as me and my family retire. To the darling house hopefully she bore me some other sons. I want a big family. 2 hours later. They arrived back in neverland. A right men. 10 of you come with me. The rest stay here and guard the prisoners. 20 minutes later. The party arrives. At Peter's hide out finding the biggest entrance hook and his crew into the hide out quietly. The poise never wake up the crew ties up the lost boys and carries them to the ship. Hook injects Peter with the anti fly potion. Tie him up. Blindfold him and carries him to the ship. Sleep tight. My new son. Once at the ship. Hook carries Peter to the guest quarters. And put him to bed. 10 am the next morning.

Morning crew, says the captain. Is everything ready yes captain tie Peter Michael and John to the mast are the rest of the prisoners chained and ready for the plank yes captain then hoist them up the wretched prisoners were lined on the deck except for Wendy and Mr. darling begin the ceremony said hook just then music started playing smee stood there to ofisate Mr. darling marches Wendy to hook crew an honored guest we are here to join in holy matchomey captain James Hook JR. And Wendy Darling who gives her away I do said, Mr. darling. As hands Wendy to hook and his hands were tied behind his back by a crew member. Let s you, James Hook junior take this wench. To be your lovely wife. I do to you, Wendy Darling, take the captain to be your husband to cook to clean and to have his children. For the rest of your life. I do captain put the ring on her finger. With the power invested in me by the captain. I now pronounce you husband. And wife you may now kiss your bride. They kiss prepare the plank yelled the captain. As he chained Wendy to the mast. The boys must be thirsty. Hook said. As he gave them each a sip of his flask. Then to Wendy. He thinks from self it will take an hour to work he pulls out his sword. He leads Mrs. darling first to the plank her eyes covered with a blindfold let us begin the execution. one by one Mrs darling and the lost boys go off the plank. And film Mr. Darling is left. Hook whispers in his ear. I will take good care of your daughter. And your sons or should I say my son as he blindfolds him now march to your doom Mr darling held his head high. And began to walk. He gets to the end of the plank. And stops hook says I hope the sharks enjoy you. As he stomps on the plank George bounces trying to keep his balance. Hook stops again. He falls into the water. The sharks swarm and start to eat him. Take my son to the guest quarters and put them I'll be in in a minute. As he carried his wife to his quarters he closes the door. Tossing her on the bed. He strips her naked and tied her to the bed. I'll be right back. Honey I'm going to check on the boys and then will start the wedding night hook said as he kissed her on the forehead. He goes in to the kids room. The potion has worked. I am your father her names are now Michael? John and Peter Hook. You are the call me father and dad or Sir hook said. Do you understand the 3 of them said yes, dad. Now go to sleep boys. The close her eyes and go to sleep. Hook walks on deck. Men set a course to London. Do not disturb me until we land. Or an emergency. He walks back into his quarters and gets on the bed. Taking his clothes off. The potion has worked on her as well. I am your husband. Your duty is to cook. Clean to have sex with me every day. You have no right to it will give you pain not to do what your told. We have 3 sons, Michael John and Peter. Huck said as he melted her. Placing his harrowing penis. And her pussy bouncing up and down on her going in out. He moaned in pleasure as well as she did popping her cherry. I feel so good baby, she said. Faster faster, he went. 20 minutes later. He finally came in her pussy he kissed her lightly on the lips. Hopefully, by our 3 month anniversary, you will be pregnant. I hope so too she said I am going to blindfold you its former pleasure. 3 hours later, they land in London. The crew carries the boys to their new beds and tuck them in hook carries Wendy to the master bedroom. And puts her to bed. I'll be right back he says goodbye to the crew and then gets into bed with his wife. He puts his arms around her. For the next few days, you and the boys are on bread and water. Till I know you will obey me willingly. Sleep tight my new wife


End file.
